The present invention relates generally to fiber optic systems, and more specifically, to an optical connector release system.
Optical communication systems provide many advantages over conventional communication systems. For example, optical communication systems provide wide bandwidth and low attenuation and are designed to transmit signals over long distances. Optical connectors are used in optical systems to interconnect and disconnect optical fibers used for light transmission. The optical connectors join and align cores of two fibers at high accuracy so that light is transmitted from one into the other with minimum loss.
Standard optical connectors include, for example, SC, FC, LC, MU, E2000, and F3000, which are made by a number of different manufacturers. The connectors are positioned on the ends of an optical fiber, with the fiber tip being polished to provide a desired interconnecting surface. Most optical connectors utilize a precision ceramic cylindrical ferrule which has a drilled hole into which the fiber is inserted and epoxied. The ferrule is a tubular sheath which holds the end portion of an optical fiber and provides precise positioning of the fiber. The ferrule is normally mounted within a sleeve which has at the opposite end a part affixed thereto, referred to as a boot, which supports the outer cladding of the fiber as it enters the connector.
To make a connection between two fibers, two optical connectors are required, together with an adapter which is used to align the optical connectors so that the fibers are properly aligned and light is transmitted from one fiber to the other fiber. An adapter typically includes an alignment sleeve which is used to align the ferrules of the two optical connectors. A mechanism is typically provided to secure the adapter to the optical connector. The mechanism may be a screw thread arrangement, bayonet arrangement, or a push/pull arrangement where an outer sleeve is held and moved into an open end of the adapter.
Typically, the connection between connectors coming internal from the unit with the connectors coming external from the unit needs an adapter. The adapter is normally assembled on the front panel of the units, which is the most common way to put in contact internal and external signals. However, this system has a drawback in that there is not easy access to the internal connector from the external side. An alternative solution to provide quick access to the internal side is to directly fix the internal connector on the unit front panel and to leave the adapter free. This type of connection problem can be resolved with the use of a fiber block.
A fitting commonly referred to as a fiber block is typically inserted into an opening in an equipment panel and sized to receive the adapter and hold the connector assembly in place. One of the optical connectors is inserted into the fiber block from a location external to the optical unit and the mating connector is inserted into the other end of the fiber block from a location internal to the optical unit. Access to the fiber optics mounted within the fiber block is required since fiber optics and connections therebetween are inspected and cleaned at periodic intervals to prevent signal losses or an interruption in the transmission of data due to flaws on the end surface of the fiber optics. In order to inspect the end surface of a fiber optic, the connector and adapter must be removed so that it can be determined if there are any imperfections, such as cracks, scratches, chips or dirt, on the end surface of the fiber optic.
Conventional optical connector adapters are typically classified as either standard mounting (e.g., screws) or quick mounting (e.g., snap, spring). Both systems include a feature to provide a secure connection between adapters and fiber block or front panel directly.
One drawback with these adapters is that a tool is required to remove the adapter and removal is often time consuming. It is also often difficult to disassemble the adapter due to the locking feature being located at the internal side of the front panel.
These systems include two connecting mechanisms between optical connectors and adapters. Both systems utilize a quick insertion-extraction mechanism; one is typically released by either an adapter push pull mechanism (SC-MU-MPO connectors), another by pushing a latch, which is located on the connector (E2000-F3000-LC connectors). The second type of connection system for the adapter release requires access to the connector, which is often difficult when the connector is located internal to fiber optic equipment.
There is, therefore, a need for an optical connector release system that provides for quick access to fiber optics of an internal optical connector while providing a secure connection between the fiber optic connectors.
A system for releasing an optical connector adapter from an optical connector is disclosed. The adapter has a longitudinal opening extending therethrough and is configured for joining two optical connectors positioned within the opening. The connector has a locking member configured for locking engagement with the adapter. The system generally includes a block configured for connection to an equipment panel. The block has an opening extending therethrough and is sized for receiving the optical connector adapter and an internal optical connector having an optical line extending into an interior side of the panel. The system further includes a release mechanism movably mounted within the block between a closed position in which the internal optical connector is in locking engagement with the adapter and an open position in which the adapter is released from locking engagement with the internal optical connector.
The above is a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the present invention. Other features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, drawings, and claims.